FireFueled Warrior
by TheCatShuriken
Summary: An average boy who buys a video game, unsuspecting, when suddenly the video game comes into real life! Partially inspired by pokemon! Very incomplete, I plan on adding a lot more to the story!


Firefueled Warrior

By TheCatShuriken

My name is Roran K. Fireheart. I'm a 13 year old boy who has never had a grade higher than a B- in my life. I have deep blue hair and like to draw comics and hack computers. I also like burning pictures of my little ponies. I also have a metal shield, armor and sword replica my dad made before my dad and mom divorced and my dad moved away. I'm 5'5 tall and love tacos and Coke. I was a normal kid…. Until last Thursday.

Last Thursday was my science test. I knew I was going to fail, so I faked sick and went out of the classroom and out of the school. Once I was out, I walked to the nearest video game store, called GameCart. The owner there is really nice, and lets me try out games for free after school when I come there. When I got there, I played a new game, called pocket fighters, for a while. It's a really cool game where you're a knight and you have to fight these people who have the power to summon monsters out of their pocket. I had 35 dollars in my pocket, so I asked the clerk if I could buy it. (It cost 30). He said yes, and gave me a 20% off your next purchase gift card. I grabbed my portable game system, also known as the Rockergame, out of my backpack, and bought some candy bars from the store next to that with the (leftover) money I got by illegally smuggling candy in to school.

See, this kid bet me 55 bucks I couldn't smuggle candy into school and eat it in Mrs. Futal`s class without being caught, who's the most strict teacher in the school. She also had the lowest salary. So I bribed her that I would pay her 20 dollars out of that if she let me eat the candy in the classroom. She, of course, said yes. And I, of course, got the other 35 dollars, with which I bought that game and some candy.

When the school would have been out (3:45) I went home and made myself some food, and paused my game. However, I started to hear some strange noises coming out of my game. Suddenly, a level 55 destroyer lobster appeared on the road, and smashed through a row of cars. I instantly think of the monsters I could summon in the game, and instantly, a santaling (a miniature Santa like creature with no beard) appeared in my front room. The evil wizard from the game appeared in my driveway, and a lot of the enemy's appeared around town, and monsters were everywhere. I saw a row of houses be destroyed by a level 16 drakon. Suddenly, I ran upstairs (my santaling following me), and grabbed my sword and shield, donned my armor, and ran out of the house just as a level 68 lobber smashed my house to pieces. Looking around, almost everything was destroyed. The Institute building where I went to school was destroyed. Most of the city defenses building was destroyed, the shattered remains of guns lying on the ground.

My santaling ran off and attacked a level 3 boxer maniac, and came back with its token, (the thing you get when a monster is defeated, so you can summon it after) and, to my surprise, talked to me.

"I just leveled up" he said in a calm voice, despite all the destruction around us.

"You can talk?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. Just like in the game."

We couldn't talk more because I fighter jet smashed into the ground, with a bombling (a small bomb like creature with little feet and tiny arms) in the remains. I instantly asked my santaling, who I just nicknamed Spyro because of his fire attacks, to attack the bombling. Once he came back with the token, I summoned the bombling to go attack a small fort for some of the wizards. He walked over there, blew it up, (taking out some of the wizards), and came back with so many tokens I couldn't bother to count. I assumed these were all the wizards' tokens. I put them into my time belts token pocket (it has infinite space for tokens and turns tokens into monsters I can summon) and called my bombling back to rest.

"You can only have 8 monsters that you can summon instantly at one time." Spyro said calmly. "The ones you want to be able to summon right now, put in the other pocket. Like me."

I instantly put my bombling token into the other pocket, and picked a level 6 firetouch (a small monster that is made out of magma with small arms and legs made out of fire) and a level 9 wizardo (a life size wizard with a cloak and a staff) to go in as well. I also picked a level 12 flyterjet (a pelican like creature) as well. I summoned the flyterjet, who I just nicknamed Scout, to go and find any other life forms anywhere else in the city. I then nicknamed the firetouch Burner, and my wizardo to Wizzro. When Scout came back, he had a singed wing and was holding a level 10 lobber token. I took the token and asked him what he found.

"Well," he said in a croak like voice, "there is some people, maybe fifty or so, downtown, clustered around this building with a flag on the top. I saved a few of them from a fiery death by beating that lobber." He said, pointing at the token I still held. I quickly stuffed the token in my token pocket.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help those people!" I yelled. I recalled Spyro and Scout, and got ready to summon them if there was trouble. I thought about equipping that lobber, but I thought better of it. In the game, I tried to use a lobber but got myself killed by relying on it.

I ran as fast as I could with my armor. I was almost there when I was stopped by a wall of 7 level 4 octogaurds. I drew my sword and shield, and cut one of them in half. One charged me, and I knocked him into the dirt with my shield. I cut another in half and lunged at another. The one I knocked down got back up, and rallied the other ones to attack me together.

One plowed straight into me, sending me sprawling into the dirt. Out of breath, I turn to run, but find myself facing a brick wall. I try to summon Spyro, but I see that my belt fell off when I attacked them. They form a semicircle around me. I'm sure I'm toast when I see several of them go flying, and some of them cut in half. All of their tokens fall to the ground.

A man with a big sword and a ninja tunic appeared in their place. There were several other people behind him. They were all dressed the same as the first.

"Greetings." The first one said. "My name is Jimmy Kudo."

He studied me with interest. I stayed still, not daring to summon my santaling. I was worried I would make them mad. I didn't the odds of beating them in a fight.

"Are you fighting Cato?" he asked, with evident disgust at the word Cato. Cato was the evil wizard in the game. I figured he was in this world too. "Henchman is with us."

"Henchman? Where?" I say. Henchman was the good wizard in the game, and he was so powerful. His best monster was a level 46 Warlion, a monster with a mane and head like a lion, and a powerful, muscular body. "I mean, we need his help! My Flyterjet, Scout, scouted ahead and told me that there were some people in trouble! They need our help!"

"Exactly where we were going. What's your best monster?" a voice said from the back of the crowd. The speaker then pushed his way through, and stood face to face with me. I had the weird feeling this guy could see into my every secret, my every thought, and my every feeling.

I knew I couldn't lie to this guy, so I said "My santaling sir." I felt like this guy was worthy of the title sir.

"Bring him out then!" he barked. I instantly obeyed. He pulled a weird stone out of his pocket, and touched it to my santaling. Instantly he started to glow. Eventually, he was covered in a sphere of bright, white light, and was barely visible. He was soon not visible over the light. I started to worry this man had done something bad to my santaling. As soon as I was about to say something, my santaling emerged. Though he didn't look like Spyro anymore. He was chubbier, and larger, almost towering over me. With a loot bag slung over his shoulder.

"Spyro! What happened?" I said, half worried, half happy.

"I don't know Master" he replied." I couldn't see anything other than light, and then I emerged, and noticed the difference."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed! I grabbed out his token, and drew him back. I was so taken back in awe, I forgot about the people we were going to save until I heard one of them let out an ear-splitting scream, and then fall silent.

"COME ON!" I yelled. Spyro, can you fly?

"Yes Master." was the reply.

"Then go and help those people! We will come there soon! "

He flew off, with a magic mini Santa Sleigh behind him. I yelled behind my shoulders for the others to follow and help the other citizens. I ordered Scout to take some of my spare tokens and drop them on the citizens to help them. he picked out a few lobbers and bombling`s, and flew off. I hoped Scout and Spyro would be ok, as well as the citizens. We started to run.

Chapter 2

When we reached the citizens, I didn't know what to expect. The closer we came to them the more destroyed buildings we found. We saw dead citizens everywhere, and blown up buildings and skyscrapers, and lots of fire, but no monsters. I thought about hitting some of them, seeing if some were alive, but then we saw the wall. A huge, impenetrable wall. I didn't know how it was built in such a short time. I assumed it was courtesy of a wizard's spell, or a powerful monster.

"Does anyone have a bombling!" the wizard guy, Henchman, said.

"I do…" I nervously said. I didn't want this guy bossing me around, but I assumed I should help him, after he upgraded Spyro.

"WELL BRING HIM OUT AND MAKE HIM DESTROY THE WALL!" he shouted, obviously impatient. I instantly obeyed.

I was shocked at the explosion. One side of the massive wall had a huge hole in it, with bricks flying everywhere. I saw some monsters on the other side of it get smashed by bits of debris, but the rest of the monsters, forgetting about the citizens, charged us, but the wall collapsed on top of them, sending debris everywhere. I saw a couple of our soldiers get crushed by debris, but I couldn't worry about them. I saw Spyro make a super inferno, incinerating a few monsters, and a wizard, and then he threw a present. It opened, and sent monsters flying everywhere after it exploded. I sent Wizzro out, and ordered him to do his best spell. He made a black hole that sucked at least 15 monsters into it, and then exploded.

I drew my sword and charged. I cut a wizard in half that was towering over a frightened citizen. I took out Burner, and he made a miniature fire tornado, incinerating multiple monsters and wizards. I saw Henchman's Warlion rip apart a charged Powerstriker, and ram straight into a wizards house. It wasn't really a house. It was a mini skyscraper. The tower smashed down onto the battlefield, crushing hundreds of enemies and allies alike.

Then I saw him. Cato. I saw Jimmy Kudo`s look of victory fade as he saw the charge Cato was leading. Over 100 monsters and wizards were charging. The wall, that Henchman had reconstructed to keep enemies out, was disintegrated, smashing down on hundreds of citizens, and some of our allies. Then, Cato summoned the Soul of the Forgotten King.

"ATTACK THE BOY!" Cato screamed. The Soul of the Forgotten King rose and looked straight at me. It was horrifying. He was over 9 stories tall, with 5 heads, all as big as my school. He flicked his tail that was about 500 yards long and 800 yards tall, and knocked over several skyscrapers and obliterated a bridge, taking out most of our troops. All 5 heads looked straight at me.

I would love to say I ran straight at it, dodged some fireballs, and took it out, and was the hero, and was super brave, but truthfully, I was paralyzed in fear. When it fired a fireball the size of my house at me, I knew it was all over.

"Goodbye everyone…" I whispered quietly to no one as FLAPPY BIRD JUMPED IN THE WAY OF THE FIREBALL?!

I was dumbfounded. I mean, Flappy Bird?! Then, I saw a lot of Nyan Cats swarm over the rubble, smashing apart all enemies in their path. I saw players from CoD come in and shoot apart some monsters, while at the same time Iron Golems from Minecraft came in, sending wizards and monsters flying several hundred feet into the air.

I saw Link from the Legend of Zelda come in and slice several monsters apart with the master sword. I saw Mario come in, hopping on wizard after wizard, flattening them before they went poof in a cloud of dust. Then I saw some of the famous Youtubers that played the games characters come in. I was excited. I mean, these guys were so good at the game, and had such good monsters and gear. I saw some of the Youtubers avatars from just about every video game out there come in, a lot of them from Minecraft, KO`ing monsters with full enchanted diamond gear and other maxed out things.

Our mini victory did not last long. As, in all those games there were villains, the villains from said games came and fought hand to hand with the good guys from their game. I saw Mario get kicked into some rubble by Bowser, but then Luigi came in and flattened Bowser.

 _Good, maybe we still stand a chance._ I thought. _But not if I don't do something, and fast._

I let up onto a trash can, onto a roof of a partially standing building, surprising the Nyan Cats that were battling some Tac Nyans inside, and jumped onto the windowsill of a skyscraper that was adjacent to the Forgotten King, and started to climb. But then, he noticed me. He quickly prepared a fireball, and it smashed the place where I was climbing to pieces. He tried to target the bottom, so the whole thing would collapse, but I jumped off onto one of his heads, and plunged my sword into it. His head thrashed once, twice, three times then lay still, a deadweight on the body of the Forgotten King.

Spyro came in and threw a giant present the size of my bedroom that smashed into one head, then exploding, sending hot metal and rocks everywhere, and incinerating that head. The Nyan Cats that I saw earlier left the now defeated Tac Nyans and rammed into a third head. Weighing it down and quickly killing it. The two remaining heads roared and knocked the Nyan Cat`s off, sending them flying. I saw some Pokémon trainers being led by Ash Ketchum with Pikachu launch lots of poke balls at the ground, making lots of new Pokémon joining the battle, launching moves like thunderbolt and fire blast everywhere, creating a new level of chaos.

I jumped onto some intact side walk and ran toward an 11 story tall metal shelter for the wizards. Summoning my Bombling, I ordered him to do the biggest explosion he could.

"Are you Shure?" he said "It could kill you, you know that right?"

"I know." I said "but I want to try something."

"I hope it works, whatever you are trying." he said in a remorseful voice.

"Ok, now blow up on the top of that shelter in 60 seconds. Go."

I summoned Scout to take me up to the 14th story of a skyscaper.

"Are you Shure? A fall from that high could kill you." he said.

"I know. I have a plan." I said.

He took me up there, and I counted the seconds till my bombling would cause the explosion. I hoped my calculations were right. As I said, I have never had a grade higher than a B-, and that includes math.

Ten seconds before the explosion, I leaped. I drew the shield my dad made for me and hoped it worked.

Right before the explosion, the Forgotten King realized what I was doing, but it was too late. Right before I hit the top of the wizard's fort, the explosion happened, launching me high into the air. At the same time of the explosion, the Forgotten King launched a fireball at me, but the explosion reflected it back at one of the last two heads, killing it. While I was in the air, I slid my shield under my feet so it would take the impact onto the Forgotten Kings head. It did. I quickly jumped off the head onto the back of the monster, and used my special move.

See, in the game, you had a special move that you could customize. I had set mine to a Gigastab where my sword quadruples its size and plunges into the ground, smashing through armor and scales. My sword sliced through his scales like cheese, and plunged into his heart. He thrashed once, almost throwing me off, except I was still holding onto my still oversized sword, twice, sending my sword through the other side of his body, and thrice, sending me flying through the window of a mostly destroyed skyscraper, my sword now in my hand, and back to its normal size, and the Soul of the Forgotten King was still.

"No! How could the Soul of the Forgotten King, the most powerful monster, be defeated by a weakling like you!?" Cato screamed at the top of his voice. Jimmy Kudo let out a victory cheer, and Cato screamed "NO! YOU MUST DIE!" He shot a fireball at me, and I knew that no Flappy Bird could save me now.

As I thought that, the elevator, that was somehow still working, went ding, and out came Jimmy Kudo. He ran toward me, and jumped in front of the fireball right before it hit me, sending him flying across the room, his ninja tunic on fire and mostly destroyed.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran toward him.

"It's too late. My time has come." he said as he breathed his last breath.

"Rest in peace my friend." I said in a remorseful voice. I went to the window to see if Cato was still alive, but just then, the Soul of the Forgotten Kings body fell straight onto Cato.

"You will PAYYYYyyyyy….." Cato said, right before the Soul of the Forgotten King fell on him, killing him instantly.

"Well, that's that." I said to Henchman. I felt really alone, and the victory hadn't felt like a victory.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. Best you learn that now." Henchman replied, totally not reading my mind.

"Yeah, I guess. But what will happen to you guys? Will you be back in the game?"

"No. We" he said, gesturing to the armies of game characters "will have to stay here forever."  
"WHAT?! But why? I thought once Cato died, you guys would go back!"

"No. Besides, I like it here. Its, well, normally less chaotic that back home."

"How did you know that- wait, you read my mind again…"

"Ha-ha. Hope you don't mind."

I imagined staying in a destroyed world, with my only friend being an old man who can read my mind. But then, something amazing happened. The world started to repair itself. Dead citizens got back up and started walking, knocked down skyscrapers started raising themselves back onto the spot they were on, and destroyed houses and buildings began to knit themselves back together again.

"Well, I guess I'm going back to school tomorrow." I said, happy that my life would go back to normal.

After that, I returned my game to the store and got my money back. Then, when I went back to school, my teacher knew I had skipped the test, so I had to retake it, and on top of that, I got such a low score I got detention for a month. My normal life.

THE END

TheCatShuriken


End file.
